


Afton: The Beginnings

by funtimefreddy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtimefreddy/pseuds/funtimefreddy
Summary: Its the beginning of their ends................
Relationships: Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1 The Beginning

"So who do you think suffered the most? "asked the interviewer taking a sip of his tea and putting the cup down on the table and reaching for his notes which were next to the cup. "I think Nancy did suffer more than me!" replied Clara who was sitting in front of the interviewer next to Nancy. "What do you think, Mrs. Henry?" asked the interviewer as he shifted his gaze towards Nancy. "I personally think Clara suffered more than I…. She lost her two out of three children and her husband..." trailed off Nancy and stared at a wall as if she was staring at something that was there. "So how do you plan to spilt the companies?" asked the interviewer changing the subject as he jotted down the points from the previous answers. "FazBear Entertainment will belong to both of us whereas Fred Bear's Diner and Baby's Circus World Pizzeria will go to Nancy and I'll take over the other franchises and FazBear Frights Horror Attraction!" replied Clara looking at Nancy who gave a nod of approval and then at the interviewer. "I know I asked that too early…. It's been just a week since your husband died Mrs. Afton... Or did he really die this time?" said the interviewer with a quizzical tone and wrote further points in his note pad. "Didn't the horror attraction get burn?" asked Nancy turning towards Clara with a confused expression. "It did…. I will restore it again…" replied Clara with a serious expression on her face but inside her mind, she doubted this decision of hers. "You mean you'll restore those abominations again?" asked the interviewer slightly terrified and wide eyed as he remembered what had happened there through an inside secret source. "They aren't abominations! They didn't choose to live that way and it was all William's fault!" exclaimed Clara with a hint of anger in her voice and turned to look at Nancy who was staring back at her with a confused yet startled expression. "I don't think that's a good idea Clara but it's your decision to make though...." said Nancy unenthusiastically and shifted her gaze from Clara to the interviewer. "I think my husband is still alive! He's still in Fazbear's Fright! "cried Clara trying to urge them to consider her decision. "I thought the same about Henry, my dear." said Nancy as she tried to calm down Clara who was looking very hysterical and it looked like as if she was about to have a mental break down. "As you said earlier Mr. Hanson… Did he really die this time? Of course not! He's William Freaking Afton for God's sakes!" snapped Clara at the interviewer and that was the end of their interview. Micheal saw his mother having a mental break down again for the fourth time this week. He stood in the door way watching his mother cry again helplessly while Nancy tried to soothe her and clam her down like usually. He sighed and turned to leave. Who knew they would meet such a terrible end like this one, he sauntered out quietly out of the house and went to sit under the window of his brother's room.

If only he hadn't done that...…... If only he didn't kill his own brother...

-1983-

"Nice work William! You out done yourself this time!" said Henry clapping William on the back as they saw the Golden Duo test perform on the stage of Fredbear's Family Diner. "It was hard for me to create animatronics that could be worn as suits and be used as machines at the same time!" said William as he marveled at his creations. The animatronics were a golden rabbit by the name of Spring Bonnie and a bear by the name of Golden Fredbear. They were the first ever wearable animatronics created by Afton Electronics. Their golden fur shined in the stage light as they performed.

Soon enough they became a hit and were very much loved by the children and later on they even got a TV show of their own, but who knew they were just the beginning of a never ending series of disasters.


	2. Chapter 2

A side note before starting the chapter:

(This isn't a gay story ... I'm in this story portraying William and Henry as childhood best friends…... edit: Anyways these are the events taken before 1983 ...... Anyways back to the chapter!!!)

-late 1960s-

"Get up lazy head!" a deep masculine voice called out to Henry as he was very much cozy in his bed and didn't want to get out from it. "Just five minutes more please!" grumbled Henry as he shifted in his covers and got himself even more cozier. "Oh no you don't!" replied the voice again and yanked the covers off from Henry which sent him face first on the floor. "Owww!! Really William, you had to do that!" whined Henry as he sat up and slowly got on his feet while eyeing the other guy angrily. "Your angry face is cute to look at!" mocked William as he saw Henry turn away from him to make his bed and chose to ignore Williams comment.

Soon enough both got ready and headed out from their dorm room. Henry compared to William was frail, skinny and short whereas William was well-built, strong and extremely handsome. Both were extremely intelligent and the whole college envied them. Making their way to the entrance of the Mess Hall, Henry and William parted ways from there. Both had chosen to major in Robotics whereas Henry also decided to take Business Studies as a side course. "Okay so see you later, Sleep Head!" mocked William playfully as he entered the Mess Hall cause his classes didn't start no more earlier than 10:00 am whereas Henry's Business classes started way more earlier than William's. Going into the Mess Hall alone always had dreaded William, guess he had gotten too attached to Henry. Making his way to the order counter William noticed a girl at the far left end of the Mess Hall staring right at him, grabbing his order tray he made his way over to the table where the girl was sitting.

"Hey…...Can I sit here if it's okay with you?" asked William as he set his tray down in front of the girl who kept staring at him continuously without a pause and didn't reply so William took that for a yes and sat in front of her. "Guess you've never seen a hot guy up close like me?" joked William and looked at the girl who now had shifted her gaze from him to her food tray. "Not really... I've seen a lot of guys much handsome than you…. It's just there's something different about you." replied the girl finally without any friendliness in her voice. "What's different about me then?" asked William totally unflattered by her. "Well I guess you're gay?" replied the girl non interested in him or of his presence and resuming her breakfast again. "Ha-ha, sorry but I'm not gay…What made you think like that?" asked William surprised and yet amused at the same time. "You're always with that orange brown haired guy... Well you two would make a good gay couple though…." Replied the girl straight forwardly and astonishing William at the same time. "Lady, you need to get your head straight in a line! I'm freaking not gay, okay?!" bursted William suddenly and got up to leave. "Hey calm down.... I'm just messing with you…... Sorry if I have upset you… I try to pretend that I don't like guys invading my personal space... I get nervous!" said the girl as she looked at William who was about to leave, with an apologetic stare. "okay then…. Well it was nice talking to you but I'm sorry I have to go somewhere else!" replied William not amused by her and left with his tray. "Werido…..." thought William as he dumped his tray in the trash can and left the Mess Hall.

Who knew one day that girl would play a major role in his life


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since William had seen the girl for the first and last time. He didn't tell his encounter with the girl to Henry either. Both William and Henry were in their final college years, just a few months more and both would be declared as graduates.

"So what university are you gonna apply in?" asked Henry as they sat under a tree, eating their cafeteria bought snacks. "Don't know, maybe I'll join my dad's electronic robot making business!" replied William as he bit into his sandwich quietly and stared at the tree. "Well I'm going to join my dad's business of restaurants!" said Henry thoughtfully and proceeded to peel a banana carefully and then taking a bit of it. "Good for you!" said William as he was half-way through his sandwich as suddenly his gaze fell upon the same girl he had talked with about a week ago. And to his horror she was making her way right towards them. The girl had dark brown hair and orange brown eyes. Her hair shined in the sunlight and her skin looked radiant as well under her hair. She had kept her hair loose and were covering her chest and her shoulders. Her mere presence started to agitate William from afar and as she got closer to them William got even more fidgety and agitated. Finally, she stopped right in front of them, her light pink lips giving a warm and friendly smile. "Hi Clara!" said Henry upon her arrival and motioned her to sit next to him which shocked William to a great extent. "Y-you know her?!" William only managed to blurt out as he looked at Henry and then at Clara. "Yeah! She's in my Consumer and Economics evening class!" replied Henry and smiled at Clara. "The name's William! William Afton!" said William half-enthusiastically and not thrilled at all about a girl also joining them during their lunch-break. "Nice, my name's Clara! Clara Middleton!" replied Clara in response to William and gave a smile to him and he in return averted his gaze from her in annoyance.

Now everyday Clara would join the duo during their lunch-breaks and eventually William accepted her as their lunch-break friend. Soon enough another friend of Clara's also joined them and her name was Nancy Emily. The quartet would meet at lunch time and would get together after the last period of the day.

-Time Skip-

Only three days remained until they graduated, they just got free from their exams and three days later it would be determined that who had graduated this year and who had to stay back for another couple of months before they actually graduated.

William began packing up half of his things in his suitcases. He decided to pack early so that at the end he wouldn't have to rush up with the rest of the remaining things that were to be packed. Henry and Nancy had become a couple and spent time with each other a lot before they parted ways whereas William and Clara only remained no more than friends. After he was done packing he headed outside from the room and bumped straight into a rushing guy. Papers flew everywhere from his arms and William was quick to notice that all of the pages had a drawing of a black and white devil cartoon character. "Sorry!" muttered the guy as he was haphazardly gathering his papers and William stood there watching him. Another thing he noticed the cartoon character's name was written on each of his drawings; The name was Bendy which had been written on each page. Without a warning the guy got up and fled away from William. "Weird?" thought William as he saw the guy running as if for his life. "Are people scared of me!?" thought William again as he closed the room's door behind him and casually started to walk away from the room as if nothing had happened.

It was a cloudy day and rain was to be expected today. The wind wasn't blowing that harshly but it was cold enough to send shivers down the spines. William went to their usually hang-out tree spot and sat under it his back against it's trunk. He waited for Henry and the two girls to appear and eventually Clara was the only one to arrive at their spot. The rain began to drizzle and Clara sat in front William, her legs neatly tucked under her long blue skirt. "Pleasant weather we are having!" said Clara as she looked at William who was staring at her hair which was tied in a tight bun. "What?" spoke Clara again as she caught him staring at her hair. "You look like a pre-school teacher!" remarked William and gave a side-ways smirk to Clara and grinned. "Thank you for noticing me! Mr. I-Know-All-About-Fashion-Only-And-Like-To-Make-Fun-Of-Others!" replied Clara sarcastically and gave a mocking smile to William. "Wow such a nice name you gave me! The only complaint I have with it is that it should've been abit longer!" mocked William back and gave a short laugh. "Don't try to be funny…... Otherwise you'll be an embarrassment for all the cheap jokers here!" remarked Clara and smiled mockingly at William.

Before William could say anything further it began to rain heavily. Clara got up quickly and opened her pink umbrella which she had brought along with her just in case. "Where are you going?" asked William as he saw Clara turn to leave and the rain drenching slowly. "I very much would like to stay dry and not get sick!" replied Clara and started to walk away from the tree. William watched her go with a quickened pace and when she was half-way through the ground she turned to look at him. "They aren't coming so you better come too! You'll get sick!!" she called out to him, her voice strained in the rain. "Don't worry about me Miss Cotton Candy! I'll be fine!!" shouted William back at her as he was fully drenched by the cold rain. He tied his hands at the back of his head and rested them on the trunk of the tree closing his eyes.

-Time Skip-

Today was the day they all finally graduated. It was a happy day for everyone except William. Consequently, William had gotten extremely sick and was in the infirmary of the college coughing and sneezing. After the ceremony had taken place and ended, Henry rushed to the infirmary to congratulate William on graduating with him because luckily this time he passed all of his exams otherwise he usually failed in one in the least. As Henry got inside, he saw William sitting straight up with his back resting against the wall. "You idiot! I swear!!" began Henry in fake anger and pretending to be mad at William. "For freaking goodness sakes! I told you that I'm sorry!" cut in William half annoyed but happy at the same time. "Here, your degree!" said Henry as he handed the rolled up tied paper to William and in his excitement hugged William forgetting that he was very sick. "I'm happy too buddy! But I wouldn't be happy if you got sick too!" replied William quite whelmed and returned the hug. "Gay alert!" called a familiar female voice behind them. Breaking away from the hug William saw Clara standing in the doorway, giving an "I-Knew-It!" stare to William. "Shut it Middleton!" said William in a pretend annoyed voice but he was smiling at her and Henry.

They had no idea how their worlds would come crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4

Well first of all before beginning this chapter I want to clarify to things:

1) The bite of 83 is a different bite from the bite of 87 even though Scott Cawthon used the bite of 87 as the name of bite of 83.... Well that's a debatable topic, okay?

2) Well Fredbear Diner is owned by Henry…... I'm putting a little twist in this chapter, okay? Now let's begin with the chapter!

"Fredbear's Diner! A place for all children and adults alike! Come now to Fredbear's Family Diner! Open 24/7!" blared the advertisement on the T.V. screen of the Afton household. A brown-haired woman sat in front of the T.V. screen watching the ad. "Mom! Can we go to Fredbear's?" asked a little golden-brown haired girl to the woman. "Well sure honey! We can go there at Michael's birthday!" replied the woman lovingly to the little girl and hugged her. "Yay! Well Michael's birthday is just around the corner so we can go there soon!" exclaimed the little girl in excitement and jumped off the sofa as she ran to tell this news to her brothers who were outside in the backyard annoying each other to the maximum.

Clara Afton saw her daughter go and wondered from whom did she receive the emerald green eyes and golden brown hair. Maybe from William's side of the family or perhaps from a distant relative from her side of the family, it was a mystery to her. Soon then just the entrance door of the house opened and in came a black haired man. Clara saw him come towards her and placing his bag on the table in front of Clara. "So William how did your day go?" asked Clara as she got up and helped William take off his coat and hung it on the hat stand near the door where William already had hung his hat. "As usual…. Building animatronics…... Dealing with clients and creating new designs…." replied William as he looked at Clara and gave a tired and wary smile, then he looked around as if finding something. "What are you finding?" asked Clara as went to the kitchen to bring William water while looking at him then towards the kitchen. "Where are they?" he asked and sat down on the sofa. "Outside playing. Want me to call them?" replied Clara as she brought the glass of water to William. "They'll come by themselves and I think Chris saw me coming in the porch!" replied William taking the glass of water and no sooner than that Elizabeth came in running towards William, giving him a hug.

It was time for dinner and the whole family sat together on the table and Clara getting up occasionally to refill the dishes as they ate. "So how did of your day go?" asked William as he looked at his kids especially his daughter Elizabeth. "Oh it went fine! No big surprises or anything!" replied Michael flatly as he kicked Chris under the table and took pleasure in watching Chris's pained expression. "Daddy well I have something interesting to tell you!" cut in Elizabeth who couldn't control her excitement anymore and stared at her father. "What is it?" asked William curiously as he resumed his dinner and at the same time looked at her. "Fredbear's Family Diner just opened! We can go there for Michael's birthday!" Elizabeth nearly scream with excitement and astonished William very much. "Well that's not a bad idea! Well here's the thing' the client I have to meet tomorrow owns the place! So I'll talk to him if we can have Michael's birthday over there!" said William surprising everyone at the same time. "Sure thing…. Dad…" replied Michael not being happy about it at all but that would be cool if he had his birthday in a restaurant and also that the Diner had just recently opened so that would be something to brag about in his class. 

After having dinner Clara took the kids upstairs to get them ready for bed and William washed the dishes and cleared away the plates and the dishes which were on the table. Soon enough Clara came down and helped William with the remaining tasks. As soon as they were done, Clara flopped down on the sofa to relax as William opened a wooden cupboard next to the kitchen door and took out two shot glasses. Holding them carefully in his left hand he reached for the wine bottle and picked it up with great care, bringing it over to Clara he set down the two glasses and opened the wine bottle to pour it for themselves. "Wow Will I didn't know you knew the owner!" remarked Clara as William sat next to her as he delicately held his glass. "Well the owner was a very interesting client for me! He asked something very unusual!" said William gulping down his wine in one go and relaxed his back against the cushions of the sofa. "What was the unusual request?' asked Clara intrigued and curiously looked at William. "Well he asked me to create animatronics that could be worn as suits!" replied William slowly as the wine began taking its toll on William. "So can you make them?' asked Clara again as she noticed that sleep began slowly crawling in his eyes. "Hmmm… Well I…. would have to think about it!" replied William slower as his eyes started to get heavy. "You better go to sleep…. You want me to bring your blanket here or your coming upstairs to our room?" spoke Clara as she got up and set the wine glass down which was still full with wine. "I'm better here! You can go!" replied William who was now struggling to keep his eyes open. Clara quickly took the shot glass from William's hands and set it on the table. Soon enough William went into a deep sleep and Clara slowly made her way to their bedroom, she flopped herself on the bed taking off her shoes and like William she took quickly dozed off to sleep.

-Time skip-

"Mr. Emily would be here shortly with you!" spoke a young lady as she led William into an old fashioned office which had pastel colored furniture and two large windows opening out towards the street. William quietly sat on one of the smaller sofas as the lady left closing the door behind her. The office gave off a familiar feeling as if he knew whose style this was but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He opened his office bag and took out his contract documents incase if the owner wanted Afton Electronics to be their sole animatronic provider. William relaxed his back against the back cushion and closed his eyes as if he was remembering something important. "Why is there a familiar feeling coming upon me?" William questioned himself as he started to get lost in his thoughts. Suddenly the office door flew open jerking back William into the reality and he opened his eyes to see who it was. The man's back was towards him as he was quickly taking off his coat and then his hat. Hanging them, he turned to face William and went in complete shock when he saw who it was. William was also equally shocked and surprised at the same time as he sat up straight. "Could it be!?" both wonder as they stared at each other with exchanging any words. William slowly got up from his sofa and advanced towards the man. He stopped couple of inches away from and stared hard at his face. "Will?" questioned the man as William was observing him. "Henry!?" questioned William back and then both embraced each other. "Dude! It's really you! It's been ages since I last saw you!" exclaimed Henry clapping William's back and then breaking away from his embrace. "Yeah I know!" replied William as he smiled at Henry. Both sat on the sofas and Henry order coffee for themselves. They caught up to each other, both shared their life experiences with each other and updated each other about their present situations.

After catching up William finally presented Henry his contracts. Both exchanged their contracts and Afton Electronics became the sole provider of animatronics to Fredbear's Family Diner. "So you married or not?" asked Henry as they relaxed on the sofas, their backs against the cushions. "Yeah obviously!" replied William flatly as he stared at Henry. He noticed that Henry had completely changed from a skinny boy to a well-built man like himself except that he didn't wear glasses but Henry did. "What are you staring at?" asked Henry as he caught William staring at his face. "N-nothing! You wear glasses! They look good on you!" stammered William and tore his gaze away from Henry's face. "Anyways, do bring your family to visit us sometimes and by the way who did you marry though?" asked Henry changing the subject and adjusted his glasses. "I um…. married…Clara!" replied William in pauses and boy was Henry surprised at that. "You what?! Seriously!? You married her?" exclaimed Henry at what he heard William say. "Well you could say fate had other plans!" smiled William and laughed as he saw Henry's surprised facial expression. "Nancy wouldn't believe it when I tell her this today!" remarked Henry as he got up to leave.

The duo said bid their goodbyes to each other and headed back to their homes. William in his wildest dream never thought he would see Henry again. William instead of heading home drove towards his factory. He had to make the animatronics as soon as possible and they had to be perfect. No place for mistakes.

Guess fate really had it's way


	5. Chapter 5

Make sure to add all of my books in your collections or libraries or whatevers okay, cause might do a surprise update… Who knows? Please keep on supporting and I'm open to suggestions like always!! Do comment, vote and like!! Enough talk let's get to the chapter shall we?

The Diner was going quite well and the two best friends were making good money out of it aswell. Everything was going perfect up till now...

William's POV:

Our Diner is going quite well, no mishaps yet. As I was looking around in the Diner, observing everyone I saw Henry inspecting the powered off animatronics. His expression was confused and he was staring hard at Fredbear. I casually made my way over to him and started to talk with him. "So you like my designs?" I asked with pride in my voice and stared at him. "William.... Can I ask you something?" Henry asked rather confused and worried. "Sure thing, Old Timer!" I replied clapping him lightly on the back. "What's with Fredbear's mouth? Why does he have industrial use hydraulics in his mouth?" Henry asked with an air of curiousness and confusion. "I built them especially for you! You're my best friend so I should choose the best for you!" I replied casually and smiled at him but he didn't smile back rather he had a serious expression on his face. "You know if someone were to shove their hand or head in his mouth, they would be bitten very badly!" said Henry in a serious tone and stared at me expressionlessly. "Come on! He's totally safe to be around with! Big Ole Fred won't even harm a small fly!" I said and looked at him with an expression of "Please I know what I have created!".

My son's birthday was coming up and I really wanted to have his birthday in this Diner. That was the least I could do as a caring father. I told Henry my idea and he agreed to help me with it. Soon enough we started to prepare the Diner for his birthday party.

-Time skip-

Soon enough the big day came. Everyone was there. My whole family, Henry's family and our other relatives. Everyone was seeming to enjoy themselves and everyone like the Golden Duo. I took a short around of the Diner making sure everything was going in order. As I was walking towards the Golden Duo, I caught something from the corner of my eye. There at the far end of the Diner sat my other son Chris. And boy was he nervous as heck. I quietly made my way over to him and tried not to spook him by my sudden appearance.

"What's wrong little fella?"

"I want to go home!" He whined

"Why do you want to go home, lil buddy?"

"I just want to go home!"

"Has Michael been bothering you again?" I asked softly and sat next to him. "I-I saw Spring Bonnie eating up a man!" He almost shrieked and I could see that he was on the verge of crying. "Haha! Come Chris you must have seen the workers put on the spring body animatronic suit! Spring Bonnie doesn't eat anyone silly!" I said as I tried to comfort him. I could see his fingers almost getting blue from clutching the Golden Fredbear plushie. I kept on talking to him until he calmed down abit and was as scared as before. I got up to leave as it was finally time to cut the cake. Chris meekly trailed behind me and bumping every now and then in my legs. We all sang the happy birthday song and the Golden Duo started their singing and dancing again.

Narrator's POV:

William got busy with the adults and Chris finally decided to venture on his own. He only went a few feet away from his father as suddenly a group of older kids surrounded them. They pushed him even further than William and away from the adults by ganging up on him. "Lookie here! Looks like we caught another rat!" snickered a high-pitched female voice and laughed. "Let's take him to Fredbear! I heard he's scared of him!" piped up a male voice and grabbed Chris's left arm. "Let me go!" squirmed Chris as he tried to break free from the boy but was unable to do so. "Little bro! It seems you want to give Fredbear a big kiss!" exclaimed Michael as he caught Chris's other arm and both the boys hoisted him up on their shoulders. Despite the pleas of Chris, they took him to the stage of the Golden Duo. Climbing on to the stage one by one they yanked Chris up with them. Now they all were just a couple of inches away from Fredbear. Michael was the one shoved Chris forward and with the help of Gabriel they shove Chris's head into Fredbear's mouth. They stood there laughing at him while he tried to get himself free. At first nothing happened then suddenly something snapped inside Fredbear's mouth.....

"Chomp!"

And laughter was converted into screams and blood was everywhere......

Scary enough wasn't it? That's all for now! I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I like to keep the suspense here! Do vote, comment and like!!! Now the real fun begins! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

William's POV:

"No! No! No! This isn't happening!" I screamed to myself in my head. Why! Why did this have to happen! The paramedics came and took him to the ambulance. I followed them all the way to the hospital. He was rushed to the operation theater without any delays. They told me to wait outside in the waiting lounge. Being too nervous I started pacing back and forth in the lounge. My thoughts raced in my mind. "Is this really happening!? A-am I dreaming or something!?" I repetitively questioned myself, my eyes widening every now and then. Had I failed as a father? My pace got slower and longer. I didn't care if the people thought of me as a mad person. M-My son is in there! Fighting for his life!

After two or three hours I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I looked up to see who it was and surprisingly it was him. Henry was standing in front of me with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?"

"What does it look like?"

"William, stop with the sarcasm!"

"Well they haven't brought any news yet!"

"Don't worry! He'll be fine! After all he's the son of William Afton!" He smiles.

"Y-you consider me as something immortal?" I raise an eye brow.

"By the looks of you, who knows?" he smirks.

I managed to give a short laugh as well and smiled. He sat next to me and his hand on mine. "Don't worry he'll make it through!" He reassured me and gave a sympathetic smile, his eyes filled with worry. The time seemed to pass slowly and my nervousness increasing with every second. Soon enough, well finally a doctor came into the waiting lounge. He at first looked around and then he spoke.

"May I know who is William Afton! Is he here right now?" he questioned.

"I am William Afton!" I replied getting up and going over to him with Henry.

"Well... We have tried our best... He's on the ventilator fighting for his life, I give maximum 24 hours!" He spoke with no sorrow or remorse; guess they are used to it. "What!?" I managed to exclaim.

"Snap!"

I don't know what came over me about the next thing I knew, I had the doctor pinned to a wall. My hands on his collar. The doctor got extremely terrified, his eyes widened. Somehow, I enjoyed his fear, his nervous face, his quickened breaths. Then at the same time suddenly two hands pried my hands off his collar and pulled me away from him. "Back off William!" He spoke with sudden seriousness and pushed me further away from him. I stared at him without saying anything. He remained in between the doctor and myself. "So sorry! He's abit edgy you know! So please forgive him!" He spoke again, his back towards me. The doctor adjusted his collar and glared at me then at him. "Well Mr. Whoever- You- Are! This behavior isn��t acceptable! I can sue him for harassment but I won't as his son is my patient!" said the doctor unamused and turned to leave. He turned back to me. "Are you crazy William!?" exclaimed Henry in a low voice at me. "Sorry.... I don't know what came upon me!" I apologized, my eyes staring at the floor as if ashamed. "Dude... Seriously... You scared me!" His voice suddenly softened and pulled me into a hug. "Stop being so dramatic Henry!" I replied flatly but smiled at the same time. Breaking away from the hug, I went back to sit on my seat with Henry.

-Timeskip-

Narrator's POV:

The duo had spent the entire night at the hospital waiting for good news about Chris but sadly it didn't come. He lost the battle, he was..... no more. The funeral was arranged the next day with the help of Henry and his family. The most bothered person was William. He sulked in the shadows of the walls away from the crowd. He tried his best to avoid contact and stayed away from everyone. Henry eventually noticed him going into the house and followed him in. There he saw him sit on a sofa, his head thrown back and eyes closed with occasional tears coming out from them. Henry quietly made his way over to him and sat next to him.

"Will?"

No response.

"Hey Will!?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey... You holding up?"

"Barely I guess!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay....."

"Want me to get anything?"

"Just let me be, please."

"Sure!" said Henry as he got up to leave. He stared at William. How weak and miserable he looked right now. His skin pale due to grief and his face, tear streaked. "Is it really him?" wondered Henry as he kept staring at him with worried eyes. William opened one eye and caught him staring at him. "Uh something wrong?"

(Um a small warning, sorry! I just had to!! >.< )

William's POV:

"Uh something wrong?" I asked as he quickly looked away. "N-nothing William! I-I'll be on my way!" stammered Henry as he turned to leave but I quickly caught his hand in time. That startled him and stared at me confused. "Hey... Take it easy man!" I managed to say with a smile and got up. I was taller than him and much more well-built. Maybe I was after all immortal! I pulled him closer to me and his breath hitched. "Uhhh William.... What are you doing?" He asked half confused and half scared with widened eyes. "You scared little fella?" I joked and laughed at his facial expressions. Something was definitely wrong with me. I kind of savored his fear, his shortened breaths and widened eyes. I grabbed his shoulders and inched closer. "You don't get to do this every day, now do you?" I whispered in his ear. "Stop William!" He exclaimed and pushed me back scared. He quietly started to back towards the main entrance door. I watched him in silence as he went, trembling with fear and confusion.

"Why was he so afraid of me?"

Hi guys!!! So I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please vote, comment and review!!!


	7. chapter 7

Henry's POV:

I backed away from him, he wasn't in his senses at all. My heart pounded in my chest like a hammer and my eyes wide with fear. Breathing became suddenly very difficult or I was just hyper-ventilating. I turned and ran out from the door and into the garden where the guests were.

"Are you okay?"

I saw Nancy approach me with a worried expression. "Y-yeah just abit worried about him, t-that's all!" I replied nervously and smiled. "Henry..." her voice grave. "You can tell me!" her expression really serious now. "It's William..." I sighed giving in. "What about him?" She implored further, her stare growing more concerned. "He's not in his senses!" I exclaimed in a barely audible tone. "Henry, calm down! Obviously he lost his youngest child!" Nancy spoke making me sit down on a chair. "No... You don't understand! He is literally not in his senses!" I exclaimed in a whisper as she offered me a glass of water which was on the table. "Henry Emily, I think right now you are the crazy one here! Just remain quite!" replied Nancy irritatedly and turned to leave to comfort the crying Clara Afton. I sat silently throughout the funeral and not speaking to anyone at all. He eventually came out too, his eyes bloodshot from crying too much I guess. From afar he looked like a normal person talking but from near he looked like a zombie who got raised from the ground. I noticed he kept staring here and there, guess he was searching for me but I remained in my seat. Eventually he spotted me sitting way back and far from him. Giving a hesitant look he averted his gaze from mine. After what had happened he was second guessing his choice to come near me. Something was really off about him. Majority of the time he spaced out between conversations and this was a really bad sign. It meant he was thinking something.

Something really bad

Narrator's POV:

Weeks passed on and a new Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria was opened. Four new characters were performing on the stages of the new pizzeria. Namely Freddy, who was an orange brown bear with a mic in one hand, claimed the center of the main stage. Next to him a Blue Violet rabbit namely Bonnie who played a red electric guitar, claimed the left side of the main stage. A yellow chicken with a white bib and a pink cupcake in one hand claimed the right side of the main stage. Whereas the rust orange fox namely Foxy having a silver hook for a hand and an eye patch claimed his own purple curtained stage next to the main stage. They were the advanced types of the previous two and were according the safety procedures. No sooner had they hit the stage, they became instantly famous among the kids and the adults. Masks, plushies and small action figurines were made of them. Business was once gain booming for the two best friends but William had other plans whatsoever.

Days went by normal and the four animals everyday played for the numerous birthday parties that took place every day. The employees of the pizzeria were made aware that no one should go to the safe room and wear the Spring body animatronic suit that lay there nor anyone else was supposed to go there.

-The first quadruple disappearances-

The last party for the day was going on when suddenly a group of children gather around the stage staring with awe as the new animatronics played their songs. Then a certain brown-haired boy's gaze fell on a certain dark purple haired boy who nervously neared towards them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mikey boy!" sneered one of the kids as he approached them. "H-hi Gabriel, what's up?" he replied in a nervous tone and smiled but none returned his. "Who you gonna kill now, big boy!" jeered a yellow haired girl and earned a glare from him. "What's wrong with you guys?" spoke Michael rather surprised at their indifferent attitude towards him. "Isn't it obvious? We don't want you around!" a red-haired round faced guy replied sneering at him too. "Long gone the times you were our gang leader! I'm the new leader now!" a blue violet haired boy replied sizing up to him and shoving him back. "Luka and Fritz.... Why are you doing this to me? We were in that incident together!" piped up Michael rather nervous and belittled by them. Meanwhile the yellow haired girl's gaze fell upon a door which was half open. Then she saw a yellow bunny figure appear behind it and gestured her to come near with one finger on his teeth resembling to a "be quite" sign. Intrigued, she left the boys to themselves and followed the bunny into the dark corridor.

They were down the hall and quite further away from the entrance of the corridor. The big rabbit turned towards her.

"Hiya little fella, what's your name, hm?

"It's Suzie!"

"Suzie, what a nice name!"

"What's your name Mr. Rabbit?"

"Oh mine? Well you can call me Spring Bonnie!"

"S-spring Bonnie?"

"Yes! Spring Bonnie my dear Suzie!" he smiled and again began walking till they reached safe room. Opening the door, he let the child go in first then he himself got in. Turning up the lights the room was filled with parts and prototype costumes. "So why are we here, Spring Bonnie?" questioned the girl slightly confused and nervous. "We are here for a special surprise just for you!" replied the bunny cheerfully as he locked the door behind him and advanced towards a closet. Upon opening it he took out a big sharp silver knife with a black handle. He gestured the girl to come nearer to him. Hiding the knife behind his back he smiled at the girl. "Okay now Suzie, close your eyes and count back from ten! I'll give you a surprise!" the rabbit spoke and she began the count down.

"10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4..." before she could finish the knife plunged her stomach and with a swift motion her abdomen was ripped upwards from the center. Blood bursted out like a fountain and spilled all over the floor with her entrails littering the floor. He led out a maniacal laugh and the suit got stained red with her blood too. Now it was race against time and time to escape aswell. The rabbit aka William Afton quickly yet carefully mopped and bleach cleaned the floor. His sharp ears caught the sounds of panicked people and the faint sounds of Suzie's name being called.

His killing spree had just begun.


	8. chapter 8

Footsteps were heard coming from the corridor. William had to act fast, carefully yet quickly he took off the spring body animatronic suit and propped it against the wall. Turning the lights off he hid in the supply closet and waited for the footstep to fade away but they abruptly stopped in front of the door.

"Think we should check this room?"

"I don't know.... No one's allowed here!"

"Well we have searched the whole pizzeria, maybe she's here?"

"Luka's right! We haven't searched here....."

"Gabriel..... I-I don't think that's a good idea....."

"You scared, Fritz?"

"N-no! Well freak it! I'm checking in here!" replied the red haired boy abruptly and twisted the knob of the door and opened it. Stepping in, one of them punched the switches and the lights came on. They looked around and couldn't find the dead body until one of them almost tripped by a black bag wedged between the gaps of the closet and the working table. "What in the world?" exclaimed Gabriel as he examined the bag and upon closer inspection his eyes grew wide. "Uh... guys.... We better get out from here..." he quivered with fright as the other two were busy meddling with the hollow heads of the animatronics. "You chickening out? Gab?" retorted Luka as he lifted up a spare Bonnie head and then turned to look at him. While they were at it, someone silently locked the door and once again knife in hand William made his move. He plunged the knife into Fritz's back and tore out his spinal cord then turning towards Luka who was staring at him horrified plunged the knife in his neck instantly killing him. Gabriel was shocked and unable to move, he saw William approaching him with a side droopy smile with a blood stained purple shirt. "Y-you're William.... Afton!" he exclaimed as he frantically felt for a tool or something to defend himself with. "You were one of those boys, weren't you?" he spoke tonelessly but his eyes told a different story, wide with anger and hate. "I-it was Mike! H-he told us to do that!" stammered Gabriel as he finally found a big metal screwdriver. "It's not nice to rat out your friends..... You little b***h!" he roared the end sentence and before he could react, the knife plunged his stomach. He fell on his knees; the screwdriver fell with a clatter from his hands. Looking up he saw him staring back at him with disgust. He smirked and slowly he lost conscious.

"Michael this was all your fault"

"Breaking NEWS! FOUR KIDS WENT MISSING YESTERDAY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA!!! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM! THE BODIES HAVE NOT BEEN FOUND YET!"

A lot went on the very next day. Each parent of the four threatened and raved at Henry and William who were trying their best to assure them that their kids would eventually turn up. Everyone including the staff was present at the Pizzeria. No one was allowed to leave the place until they had been interrogated by the police. So one by one the police inspected the staff and then prowled about the pizzeria. Then the tapes in the security guard office were checked and the police finally got a direction to go in. "Um Detective Omens, you might wanna see this!" said a night guard who stopped the recording at once. The guard replayed the recordings for the Detective. "Are there cameras in that corridor?" he asked intrigued looking at the monitors. "Well I don't think we do, sir!" she replied adjusting her guard cap and looked at him. "Hmm... That's strange... Well I'm going to check the corridor while you stay here!" he spoke turning away from the monitors and heading out from the room closing the door behind him.

He approached them. Who knew the bodies would that heavy? He dragged them all the way to the back stage. How well he had hidden the bodies. Such a clever mind! Upon approaching the back stage, he looked at the animatronics who were in "Sleep Mode" for the time being. Opening up their chest cavities he shoved one in each of them. The backstage didn't have cameras so he was safe for the time being. After shoving them he cautiously made his way back to the corridor. Slinking in the shadows he saw the Detective coming right this way. He managed to press himself against the darkened walls as much as he could and silently made his way towards the Detective. He paused as the policeman abruptly stopped in mid-way. Shining his torch light, he caught William casually approaching him.

"Yes Mr. Omens? Can I help you?" he asked really casually with a faint smile. "I um, Mr. Afton what are you doing here?" he counter questioned as William neared him. "I came to check on my pizzeria and my employees, perhaps doing a little mystery solving myself!" he replied not at all jumpy or nervous and again faintly smiled. "Well... I was here to check the safe room; I hope you don't mind me snooping around!" replied Mr. Omens and eyed him suspiciously. "Be my guest, just don't touch the two golden spring body animatronic suits otherwise you will meet a bad end..." spoke William with a straight yet sly tone, his eyes twinkling sinisterly. "Um sure will..." replied the policeman again eyes still narrowed with suspicion and proceeded towards the room with William smiling hysterically behind his back and he too proceeded to head out from the corridor.

"Naïve fool..."

The detective found nothing, he carefully searched the entire room. Then his gaze fell on the golden bunny animatronic suit. He neared it with caution remembering William's warning. He examined it really closely. He noted apart from the bleach smell there were light pink stains at various places on the suit. "Perhaps got dirty during various parties... But why only pink then.. Maybe cake stains...?" he contemplated as he carefully felt the suit all around and then his gaze fell on a silver object shining underneath one of his hands. He picked up the thing to examine it and to his surprise it was a knife, a big one.

Suddenly the door shut behind him, standing up abruptly he turned to see who it was. "You!?" he only managed to exclaimed as the hammer was brought to his head with a loud sickening crack. He fell down with blood pouring out from his head. His vision was getting blurry but he could make out who was standing above him. "I told ya to be careful!" he spoke without any remorse and dragged his body towards one of the animatronics.

It took time but he managed to get him stuffed inside Fredbear. The detective was still conscious and was staring at him horrified. "No one can catch me.... You thought you could? HAHA!" laughed William enjoying the fear of the policeman. "Why Afton?" he only managed to speak through the throbbing pain in his head. "Didn't want you to figure it out! And besides who would suspect me?" retorted William sniggering and smiling. Then he placed Fredbear's head on his and connected it to the body. "Sweet dreams mister detective!" William spoke triggering the spring-locks of the suit. Thousands of metal pins punctured his skin, the sharp needles skewered his voice box permanently. The previously recoiled bulbous eyes rammed themselves in his eyes, making him seem that he had these eyes. He withered in pain as a bigger and thicker needle began impaling his already damaged skull. He tried to scream but his voice box was severely damaged. William began cleaning up his surroundings just in case, then grabbing his hammer he quietly sauntered out from the room closing the door behind him. Good thing he was wearing gloves. He quietly made his way out from the back exit. He had walked his way here instead of coming by car.

Into the darkness he went back to his home.


	9. chapter 9

"BREAKING NEWS!! FAZBEAR'S ONCE AGAIN SHUTS DOWN!!! THE FAMOUS DETECTIVE MR. OMENS FOUND DEAD IN ONE OF THE ANIMATRONICS SUITS!!! KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE!!!"

That was the news line that every news channel covered. William Afton stayed inside his house and didn't go out at all to avoid the nosy journalists roaming outside his home. Clara Afton on the other hand started to bug William. She raved and screamed at him whenever she saw him. Getting sick of her attitude he locked himself in a separate room. Michael and Elizabeth just quietly watched them argue whenever they encountered each other.

Eventually Clara left him along with Elizabeth while Michael stayed with his father. William's depression grew worse by worse each day but he had to keep on working and Michael was too young to run Afton Robotics. Getting up from his bed he took a quick shower then wore the same guard uniform and hat. His dark purple neatly fell on his face, adjusting his black tie he looked at himself in mirror; His face was paler and more ghostly looking, his lips barely having any colour and his eyes, remorse, guilt and sadness filled in them. Faintly smiling to himself he headed out from the room. He saw Michael sitting infront of the T.V. clutching both the Golden Fredbear and Foxy plushie tightly in his hands. He neared him silently and stood next to him.

"What ya watching Ole sport?"

"Um... Fredbear and friends...."

"It still shows?"

"Yes dad..."

"Had breakfast?"

"No.... Dad..."

"I'll make us breakfast!" chimed William pretending to be normal and happy. He slowly headed his way to the kitchen. Within a couple of minutes, he created a simple breakfast for two. "Come on!" he called as he sat down to eat. Hunger didn't bother him at all, he just took two or three bites of bread and his appetite got lost. His son still didn't come and this irritated him but he let it go. Grabbing his security badge he headed out from the house and into his car. It was still dark as it was just 4:00am, he quietly drove on, not a single sound did he utter nor his car radio. His factory was couple of miles away from his house and nearly outside the city. He had recalled the other animatronics back so he could adjust them in a new restaurant. The sun slowly started its ascension towards the sky. The sky slowly changed from dark to light blue. He arrived at the main gates of his factory and drove in as they opened up for him.

Parking his car, he got out from it just be face to face with him. He was quite surprised to see him here at this time especially. "Henry?" he questioned as the latter gave him space to stand correctly. "Will..." he spoke as if with hidden disgust in his voice. "Everything okay?" he asked casually as he turned to head to the main office building. "Don't act so casual, William! I know you have a hand in this!" spoke Henry as he followed after him. "Why'd you think like that?" asked William again as they neared the entrance of the building. "I saw you! I know what you did!" spoke Henry gravely yet accusingly as they entered the building and then headed towards an elevator. "Why Henry do you think I killed him?" scoffed William as they entered the elevator and punched the button to the second floor. "I also followed you in the corridor after you took a hammer from the emergency supply room next to the kitchen!" said Henry making William choke on his own breath. "Doesn't necessarily mean I killed him!" He coughed as the doors opened with a ding and out they stepped. "Don't lie William!" warned Henry glaring at him. "Henry, my own child died... Why would I murder someone for that?" exclaimed William as he headed towards his office. "I know you very well Afton... Why did you do it?" spoke Henry quite seriously this time as he stared at him. "Henry... Don't bug me..." replied William upon reaching his office and checking his pockets for his keys and after finding them he unlocked his office's door. "Tell me why!" persisted Henry as they entered his office. Turning on the lights a sense of sadness covered him. On his green notice board were the pictures of his family, his sons, their first inauguration of Fredbear's Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He quietly made his way over to his table and plopped down on his seat as Henry sat infront of him. Before either of them could speak, the landline telephone on William's table rang loudly. Confused who could be calling him at this time, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Afton Robotics!"

"Can I speak to your owner?"

"Who this may be?"

"I'm Mr. Cawthon, Scott Cawthon, owner of Junior's Family Pizzeria!"

"Ah Mr. Cawthon! I'm William Afton... Owner of Afton Robotics, how may I help you?"

"I heard you create special types of animatronics?"

"You heard right, we do!"

"Do you have some on hand right now?"

"Yes we do! A bear, fox, rabbit and a chicken!"

"Any other?"

"Yes... Well we had in mind to introduce a new character by the name of Marionette!"

"Swell! Bring em all here today, can you?"

"Sure sir! Just give the address and they will be delivered to you!"

"Sure thing! Here's the address!" He spoke as William noted down the address he spoke. "You know they come under the Fazbear Entertainment..." spoke Henry unamused at all as William made a few calls for the animatronics to be readied for their next big entrance. "I know you'll buy the man's pizzeria's rights and add "Fazbear's" to its name!" spoke William with a sly grin as he signed a few papers that were on his desk. "It's called business..." Henry retorted back and stared at William with suspecting narrowed eyes. "More like hogging all the restaurants!" joked William giving a side ways smirk to Henry. "Don't try to mess with me Afton!" warned Henry as he got up from his seat. "I'm coming with you to meet this guy!" He added before turning to leave his office. "Sure whatever pleases you Sugar Bunny!" spoke William with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I'm not gay, you ass and don't call me that!" snubbed Henry on his way out. William snickered and smirked as his reply as he watched him go out closing the door behind him.

Things were bound to get interesting...

Hi guys! back here with another chapter!!! I hope you liked the previous ones!! I'm thinking of doing bulk updating from now on!! Do comment, vote and like!!!! 

Btw: Did anyone of you saw GTLive's special live stream on 1st December? Well I couldn't so imma watch it as a video if it's available on their channel!!! So sad I couldn't live watch it!!! TT^TT


	10. Chapter 10

(I said I would bulk update..... But I can’t wait so..... Imma upload single instead of bulk.... I’ll only bulk update when I’m facing issues or something and here’s a long chapter to keep you all entertained for the weekend!!!)

She teleported back to the Diner. It was almost 12.... Time to wake up the others. She quietly floated to the parts and service room where the others were. Breaking the lock through her will power she opened the door. The lights flickered turned on by themselves or due to the Marionette. Going in further she saw them loosely propped against the walls. Only Freddy was standing with his head drooped low and the rest were in awkward sitting positions.   
“Arise.....”  
Nothing happened.  
“Arise my friends!”  
Her eyes glowed white, raising her arms white strings shot out of them and into the withered animatronics. “These are now your new bodies!” she whispered as they began moving and withering. White lights burst out from each one of them and the room lit up then suddenly darkened. 

They stared at each other confused and scared.   
“Hi... I’m the puppet!” spoke the Marionette softly as they checked themselves out and then looked at her. “I-I’m... Sorry I-I can’t remember my name!” spoke W. Freddy scratching the back of his head, unable to remember his name. “Shhh.... It’s okay.... You’re Withered Freddy, He’s Bonnie, Foxy and she’s Chica!” she spoke pointing at him and the other animatronics one by one. “Oh... I’m Freddy... I-I like to sing?!” spoke Freddy staring at the microphone in his hand, unsure of himself and the others. “Yes you do but you have another purpose!” said the Marionette with urgency in her voice.  
“What purpose?”  
“A very bad man killed you all!”  
“Us? How?”  
“You all were children before you got murdered by William Afton!”  
“W-William Afton?.... Oh yeah I now remember this guy!”  
“Anything else you remember?”  
“YEAH! H-he killed.... Oh my goodness!” nearly screamed Freddy remembering everything, pushing the puppet aside he marched nearly out from the room, eyes black with anger. “Wait!” exclaimed the puppet and teleported infront of him. The others were quite surprised at them as they still remembered nothing. “He’s weird...” whispered Chica to Bonnie. “Says the one who has no hands and an open jaw!” snickered Foxy with an already grinning facial structure. “Shhh both of you!” reprimanded Bonnie as he glared at the two but it was of no use since his face was literally torn off. “Yeah whatever you no-face bunny! How are you even seeing us?” jeered the fox again and this time he earned a punch from Bonnie on the jaw, making his lower jaw hang loose. “Cut it, you two!” spoke Chica with narrowed eyes as the puppet turned to face them. “Got familiar with yourselves?” she questioned as they looked at her. “Y-yeah guess so?... Wow you are creepier than the rest of us combined!” spoke Foxy without thinking and snickered. “Anyways, his night shift has begun, we must head out to get him!” spoke Charlotte ignoring the Fox’s comment and started to float towards the door. “I’m staying here... You all go!” he spoke again and sat down cross-legged on the floor. “Don’t be a bum Foxy!” spoke Chica slightly annoyed by his non-co-operative behavior and mimicked a sigh since they were animatronics and didn’t have lungs. “Memememe.....Whatever I ain’t going!” imitating Chica’s voice Foxy stretched his legs out and rested his back against the wall. Putting hands behind his head mindful of the hook, he closed his eyes. “Idiot...” muttered Bonnie as he and Chica followed the puppet out along with Freddy. 

Michael Afton’s POV:  
Just why dad sent me to this place again? Adjusting my night guard cap, I casually flickered through the monitors, checking each camera one by one. Tonight I covered his shift for him, guess my old man got abit tired or something. I don’t know why but I’m starting to fear my old man. He doesn’t seem okay, like something’s wrong with him, real wrong with him. As I’m changing the screen, I freeze in my own seat. “Oh my Goodness...” I barely breathe as I see two animatronics headed straight for my office and they don’t look too happy. I quickly flicker to the rest of the screens to keep track of their movements and I eventually hear the thumping of their fabric covered huge metal feet. The control room as two entrances, one opens into the office and the other into the corridor. Getting up I quickly punch the door panel button and it slides down shut but at the same time it drains the battery of the control room system to 80%. I can still hear their footsteps getting louder and louder. Then my ears pickup another sound coming from the other door’s side aswell. Like someone’s playing the music box tune from afar.   
My heart pounds in my chest as they all near me. Grabbing the torch on the table I shine it through the control room’s window and nearly scream with fright as I see Bonnie, faceless Bonnie staring right at me through the window with one hand curled up in a fist as if to break right through the window. “GO AWAY BONNIE!” I shout at him as the music box tune gets louder and louder. He starts to pound the window with his fist, I have no idea how much longer can that window hold up as I see cracks beginning to form on it. “What did I ever do to you!?” I exclaimed helplessly as him as he started pounding faster and more forcefully. The music box tune stopped abruptly and so did Bonnie as if on cue. “O-okay... Now what are you gonna do to me?” I whispered nervously staring at him then back at the other door. He turned and walked away from the window. “Yeah... That’s right... Just go back to your place...” I nervously chuckled to myself and then fear gripped me again as the door knob began turning on its own. Backing away from the door I pressed myself against the wall with flashlight in my hand pointed directly at the door. “Puppet? If that’s you, please go away!” I whimpered as the lock finally gave away and the door slowly opened. The lights and the monitors began flickering themselves on and off with static. 

“I’m dead.........”  
Charlotte’s POV (The Puppet/ Marionette):  
I could hear him shouting and whimpering inside. “Serves him right!” I thought as I finally was able to open the lock. With invisible force I slowly opened the door. Freddy was right behind me anxious and yet angry at the same time. His white pupils focused on the door.  
“You ready Freddy?” I asked looking at him.  
“Sure as heck!” He replied nodding and tighten his grip on the mic.  
“Go then, but don’t kill him! He needs to suffer!” I warned him stepping aside from the door. In a split of a second I could hear him beg for his life as Freddy entered. I softly giggled to myself and went in aswell to see him cowering in fear in a corner with Freddy towering above him. Instantly I knew something wasn’t right. I pushed Freddy aside to see for myself. As he looked up at me, it dawned upon me.

He isn’t William Afton... He’s none other than Michael Afton... William’s older son.

He was still shaking in fear as I looked down at him. “P-please....” his whisper barely audible and eyes widened struck with terror. “What are you doing here?” I questioned motioning him to rise up and sit on his seat. With shaking breaths, he slowly made his way to his seat. Sitting down he breathed a sigh of relief. “Now tell me! What are you doing here?” I repeated myself staring at his nervous face. “D-dad... T-told me to take over his shift for tonight!” He exclaimed in a high pitch voice, most probably out of fear. “You aren’t lying are you!?” piped in Freddy as he neared him. “N-no! Why would I!?” he stammered clutching his flashlight tightly, his thumb on the “On” switch. “Leave him Freddy... We aren’t the only ones he has to fear here!” I spoke floating and turning to leave. “Wh-what do you mean by that?” he spoke abit relaxed but still scared as heck. “My powers seemed to awaken one more entity... The modified Fredbear called Golden Freddy...” I replied on my way out with Freddy behind me. “What entity?” He exclaimed from behind not daring to get out from his seat. “Do you really want to know?” I asked turning to look at him.  
“Yes!”  
“Your brother... Chris Afton...”  
“WHAT?!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as if out of breath, his eyes widened with disbelief. “Yes...” I replied and turned back to leave. Yes, I may have seemed to have awaken Chris Afton’s soul aswell. The old Fredbear suit was broken and remodeled into the counterpart of the brown Freddy. He supported a black top hat and a bow instead of purple like Fredbear did. I didn’t notice he was in the same room as them, so I did awaken him too. 

Narrator’s POV:  
The fox was chilling and minding his own business when something suddenly almost got tripped by his left foot. “Yargh! Watch where ya goin lass!” grumbled Foxy opening one eye and retracting his foot, the animatronic silently stared at him, his black eyes with piercing white pupils studying him. “You got no tongue, lass?” spoke Foxy quite irritated that someone disturbed his nap. “Michaeal...?” He spoke in a deep voice, his head partially tilting from side to side. “No lass! I’m Foxy!” He replied equally confused as him. “Foxy.....” he trailed as if trying to remember something and before anyone of them could speak, the gang returned to the room. He turned around to face them. “Who are you?” he questioned the Marionette as she stopped floating and stood still with the others behind her. “I’m the puppet and you must be Golden Freddy!” spoke the puppet as she neared him. “Golden... Freddy?” he repeated confused and stared at the other behind Marionette. “And these are your friends!” she further spoke stepping aside for him to meet them. “Friends?” questioned Golden Freddy as they neared him aswell but being shy and nervous at the same time. “Hi... I’m Chica and these are Bonnie and Freddy! And that ass over there behind you is Foxy!” spoke Chica nervously but in a friendly tone. “Chica... Bonnie... Freddy... Ass Foxy...” repeated Golden Freddy the names. “Hey! Why’d you teach him that!?” prtested Foxy standing up from behind, arms crossed. “Well you are one no doubt about that!” retorted Bonnie sniggering. “Well too bad you ain’t got a face otherwise you could have faced the consequences of making fun of me!” snickered Foxy in return, jaws open as if mimicking a laugh. “Why you lit-” began Bonnie but was cut off by Marionette’s glare, he just grumbled in return. “Boys...” giggled Chica in return and tried to mimic a smile to Golden Freddy who quickly looked away hand behind his head, white pupils suddenly glowing bright as if to mimic blushing. 

Guess we could say they became one odd happy family, bonded together by tragedy.....

But the show is so far from over.....

(Gonna most probably update on Monday, I don’t know? Maybe? Being cross updated on Commaful and AO3 and hopefully Ringdom soon too..... I’m sad Wattpad, Deviant Art and Fanfiction.net are banned here..... TT^TT)


	11. chapter 11

Hi guys, FT Freddy here with another chapter..... Taking me long enough to write.... Don’t know why.... Anyways let’s begin!

M.A’S POV:  
“THAT CRAZY OLD MAN’S CREATIONS ARE ALIVE!!!” I screamed in my head as my shift was still few hours away from being over. I constantly checked the cameras then suddenly my gaze froze on one particular monitor. It was smaller than the rest of the screens and showed a room with some kind of bunny animatronic suit in it. Funny this room didn’t show up in the larger screens of the control room. I could see them in the parts and service room, moving about here and there. The thing I noticed was there were two bears instead of one, could he be possibly Chris Afton? Taking up my gun and flash light I headed out from the office, towards the parts and service room. As I neared it, I could hear them talking and laughing. “Do these creations have a mind of their own?” I questioned myself as I creeped nearer and nearer to the room. 

“Scratch.... Scratch.... CRASH!”

I nearly fainted as an animatronic nearly fell on me. It was the most horrifying, mangled up and twisted animatronic. It was the counter part of Foxy... The Mangle. It stared at me with white glowing pupiled black eyes. It’s mouth open, revealing a set of red blood crusted pointy teeth and its other head an endo skeleton’s head. I slowly started to back away from it. Opening the door, I quickly let myself in and shut it just in time, only to be meeted with more glowing eyes staring at my back. I turned around slowly trying not to panic. “H-hey guys...” I spoke nervously and smiled, my facial expression extremely terrified. “What are you doing here?” Marionette spoke as she teleported right on to my face, her white pupils glowing fiercely. “Um I came to see my brother!” I gulped, my back pressed against the door. “You invited yourself to your own death!” she spoke getting aside and teleporting to the golden bear standing next to the supply closet. Marionette spoke something to him and he looked my way. I could tell by the way he was advancing towards me; He wasn’t happy to see me at all. “H-hi bro....” I stammered as he neared me, his hands curled up in fists. Without any warning he too teleported infront of my face lifting me up by the neck. “I know what you did to me!” he growled, his grip getting tighter on my neck. “H-hey.... Calm down!” I gasped trying to loosen up his grip on my neck, my legs flailing in failure to get free and the need to breathe. “Goldie...Set him down!” commanded the Puppet but he gave no ear to her words, his grip getting more and more tighter and I slowly loosing conscious.  
“Goldie!”  
No response.  
“I said put him down!”  
Still no heed.  
“GOLDIE! YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” she screamed as she quickly teleported to us, her long fingers trying to open his grip. The others as if on cue began to drag him back with the Puppet forcefully opening his grip and free me from his grasp. I fell on my knees, gasping violently for air. “Leave me!” he shouted to the animatronics who were pulling him back and struggling to get free from their grips. “I know you’re mad at him, but killing him won’t make any difference!” reprimanded Marionette glaring at him and then helping me to stand up on my feet. “I suggest you leave...Now!” she spoke tonelessly without any expressions on her unsettling face. “The Mangle is outside...” I spoke in a small voice, my neck red with his grip. “What is she doing here?” spoke the troubled Marionette as she just quietly dissolved into the door to get out from the room. I could hear her speaking to the Mangle in a barely audible tone and soon enough I could hear metal being dragged against the floor, getting further and further from the room. She reappeared in front of me and motioned me to go out. With a nervous smile and shaky breaths, I opened the door cautiously and headed out.

I hate you dad............

Narrator’s POV:  
His was over soon enough. Quickly heading out from the control room, he grabbed his stuff from the office leaving the key on the desk for the Day Guard. Michael quickly headed out from the building and into his lavender coloured car. Slamming the door shut he slammed his foot on the accelerator and drove quickly away from the diner. He was really confused from the past night’s events, the first thing he would do was to find William Afton then he would think what to do next.   
After an hour he arrived home. Parking his car in the drive way, he without any second thought hurried inside the house. “DAD!” He screamed on top of his lungs as he stood in the center of the lounge, his face towards a set of stairs. After screaming two or three times more, a middle aged man appeared on top of the stairs. Even in his early 50s he looked as if he was barely in his forties. His dark purple hair recently dyed and his face, not even a single wrinkle. “Yes?” he questioned softly as he descended the stairs faintly smiling at him. “In what hell did you put me in?!” exclaimed Michaeal white faced with fear as he approached him. “What do you mean by that?” he asked confused stopping near him, arms folded. “Don’t lie to me dad!” growled Michael. “What happened? Why is your face so pale?” he counter-questioned studying his face. “Your abominations are alive!” he exclaimed hysterically grabbing William by the shoulders and violently shaking him to lay emphasis to what he had said. “Mike.... Go take a rest... You are tired!” he spoke softly, freeing himself from his grip and patting his head. “No dad! I’m telling you they are alive!” protested Michael as he stared at William with hollow eyes. “Sure they are!” spoke William as he took his hand and led him to the stairs. “Go to bed Mike... We’ll talk about this later!” he spoke gently with a warm smile somehow unsettling to Michael. Feeling defeated, he trudged upstairs with his father leading him to his room. 

He just found out one of William’s secrets by accident because Afton knew they were alive because two, three Night guards had reported the same thing to him before aswell. Guess he would have to hack em to pieces to end this annoyance.

There ya’ll go, another chapter to keep ya entertained till the next one! ^.^ Do comment, like and vote!!! I would really appreciate it!!!! Love you all!! BYEH


End file.
